


Orange

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper buys the ugliest shoes ever to annoy her siblings.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

“What are you wearing?” Piper turned around to see Drew’s face scrunched up. 

“Orange flip flops.” 

“Why?” Drew asks.

“Because they’re ugly.” Piper then happily walks out of her cabin. She had successfully annoyed Drew.


End file.
